


Dead Offerings

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” </p>
<p>That was a sentence Tsuna thought he would never have to utter. </p>
<p>Of course, it had been before he met Reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/116692458613/ridiculous-sentence-prompts) tumblr prompt.

"You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."

That was a sentence Tsuna thought he would never have to utter.

Of course, it had been before he met Reborn.

Naturally, Reborn merely looked at him and smirked.

Following the pattern that had established years ago, Tsuna sighed, let the subject drop and made sure none of the dishes he was about to use had blood in them.

Briefly, he wondered when this had become his life. Perhaps shortly after the hitman crashed into Tsuna's life and never left. Sometimes, Tsuna questioned his sanity. All those years ago, Reborn had broken into his house, dripping blood everywhere and Tsuna's first reaction was not to scream, not to call the police, but instead he bandaged up Reborn without any questions.

Tsuna blamed his childhood and his bullies. It was automatic response to take care of injuries before processing anything else.

The problem became Reborn didn't leave. Well he left, he just kept coming back. With dead bodies.

Tsuna panicked for days when he finally pieced together that Reborn was some sort of killer. He wondered if he should have called the police. Except he didn't.

Years later, Tsuna was still questioning the reasoning behind that decision.

"You're like a cat," Tsuna viciously complained. He shoved the bleach at Reborn with a pointed look that Reborn should clean up his own mess. "You bring home these dead bodies like a mother cat brings home a dead mouse..."

He trailed off, looking sharply at Reborn. Unless Reborn was trying to signal to Tsuna that he wanted Tsuna to join him as fellow hitman -which was stupid because Tsuna had the coordination of a drunk duck and Reborn didn't do stupid- or... "Reborn are you trying to prove that you can take care of me?" Tsuna asked carefully.

Reborn's smirk spread just a little wider. "Well you do seem to be incapable of taking care of yourself."

"You're impossible!" Tsuna said throwing his hands up in the air. He could take of himself just fine. He was a little clumsy and couldn't keep a job for more than a couple months at a time. But it was enough to keep a roof over his head and the bills paid.

Reborn huffed in amusement, leaning over to press a kiss to Tsuna's cheek. "You love me," Reborn said with a satisfied air.

Tsuna did. He truly did. It was stupid and crazy, but he did. One day it was going to backfire on him. He just knew it. One day Tsuna was going to slip that he knew a hitman and both he and Reborn would end up in jail or worse. And yet, as Tsuna questioned his sanity once more for the day, it didn't change his feelings at all.

However...

"If that body isn't gone in the next five minutes and if this kitchen isn't spotless and free blood in the next hour, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks," Tsuna said, nonplussed.

Reborn let out a chuckle.

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fic came from. It was just reading about cats and the prompt and suddenly I have a long-suffering!Tsuna dealing with the usual Reborn. 
> 
> Heh. 
> 
> That said, you're getting a new fic from me every day this week. owo b You're welcome to stop by my [tumblr ](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/) and prompt me something or leave it here in the reviews and I'll try my best to get them done. 
> 
> Does your cat leave you dead gifts? 8D


End file.
